


Oh Yes

by AiyokuSama



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crack!humour, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little brothers are sadistic creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Yes

Dick can’t even feel his eyes rolling up in his skull, the ecstasy carousing though his system is making damn sure that he is unable to focus on anything else. Still, somehow, he manages to get out the words, “Ooooh yes! That’s--that’s--” Then his command of basic language skills are gone.

The dexterous pink tongue slips out from between his rosy, swollen lips, licking, tasting, savouring. His fingers twitch in mute supplication, begging for more of the same. Hips shift impatiently even as he leans towards the boy that is his source of boundless pleasure; who could take him to greater heights. Who is smiling oh so cruelly, enjoying the power he holds and not above tormenting his older brother.

“You want more?” The youth cajoles, his voice thick with something wonderful, something threatening.

“Yes. Yes please,” Dick begs shamelessly, flexing his bound hands, feeling the wood of the chair he’s tied to. So helpless, his need shamelessly exposed.

“I don’t know,” the boy mock considers even as he shifts and pulls the prize just out of reach of Dick’s questing lips. 

He can’t take it any more. “Timmy,” he wails, fully aware of how pathetic he is and not caring in the least. Especially not when the boy is smiling at him like that.

“What are you going to do for me, if I give you what you want?” Oh the teenager is dangerous. Very, very dangerous. Bruce shouldn’t let him out of the house. Ever.

“Anything,” Dick gasps as a shudder racks his body and he closes his eyes, remembering the sheer pleasure of moments previous and what he’ll hopefully have again soon. “Name it, I’ll do it,” he promises.

“Keep you’re eyes closed. You look very good like that.”

Well, he had said anything. Convulsively he swallows, beginning to get nervous. Tim isn’t moving, or perhaps he is, after all the boy is as good at stealth as any of them. Better even. It’s tempting to peek but…

“You know what I want hear, Dick.” The words are breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Oh god, the kid is going to be the death of him yet, because what Tim wants is just…to much. There are some things that he just can’t--no, shouldn’t--do.

“Tim, please.” It comes out as a defeated whimper. He’s not going to win this stand off and he knows it. His body is betraying him even now as his head turns towards the voice, his lips questing. “I…you…it.” He takes a deep steadying, breath. 

“Say it. It’s the only way,” the seductive words are purred in his other ear this time. He can’t hold back any more.

“Your triple chocolate cake is better then Alfred’s!” Dick’s eyes fly open and looked at the smirking Timmy before him, holding that far too temping forkful just out of reach. “Now give that to me, you sadistic little freak!”

**Author's Note:**

> What?! What did you THINK was going on? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I giggled the entire time I was writing it :P


End file.
